Our First Breakfast as the Torettos
by DomLetty101
Summary: Dom and Lettys first morning as husband and wife. Flashback to proposal.


Letty POV

I woke up feeling happier than ever, my arm was lazily draped over my husbands naked chest. My husband, Dom was now my husband. As of last night March 16th, Dominic Toretto and I have become husband and wife. I am Mrs. Toretto. How crazy is that? I already knew we would spend our life together, that was never a question in my mind, but the fact that Dom was willing to make it legal, and put it on paper it was beautiful to me. Dom and I don't do legal, so it was kinda fun to do something that was for a change. I remember the day he proposed and from that day on I knew that no matter what I will fight with this man, I will argue with him, I will screw up dinner and he will eat it anyways, he will say a bad joke and I will laugh anyways, I will still love and forgive him, and he will love and forgive me. We both accepted eachother a long time ago, we knew neither one of us was perfect. We didn't want perfect we wanted happiness and we had that.

Flashback

"Letty, will you come here,"

"No, I'm watching something"

"Babe, it's two seconds please."

"No, Dom you can wait"

"Letty, will you stop arguing and come here!"

I stood up angrily and walked outside to where Dom was, who does he think he is talking to me like that.

"You do not tel...Oh my god" I said looking at the back patio. Dom had prepared dinner for us outside, lit candles, and even got us corona.

"Baby, what's all this for?" I asked walking over to him to wrap my arms around him. Forgetting I was annoyed with him two minutes ago.

"You deserved something special for all the shit you put up with"

"Hey," I said grabbing his face to look into my eyes.

"I don't do anything I don't want to, so don't think you forced this life upon me, I chose it too baby"

"I love it when you say things like that."

We we're about to sit down and eat but I kissed him pulling him closer to me. "Thank you" I said appreciatively

There we're two chairs but I preferred to sit on Doms lap instead.

He rested his one hand on my leg while the other hand picked up a fork feeding himself and me.

"How did you learn to cook, Dom this is good!" I said with a mouth full, trying to cover my mouth.

"I'm a natural." I swallowed my food and laughed at him.

"Ok, I googled it" I smirked at him and leant in and kissed him again.

"Let's go for a walk" Dom suggested

We laced our fingers together and walked hand in hand on the beach where our little beach house resided

"I never want to leave this place, it's beautiful"

"Yeah, this place holds a special place in my heart" He said looking at me I just smiled in return.

We continued walking and we saw a couple of kids playing on the beach, I smiled because Dom and I both adored kids they were so innocent and had beautiful little souls.

"One day" Dom said kissing my head, reading my mind.

We sat down on the beach my back against Doms front, I was between his legs, my head resting against his chest while he rubbed my arms up and down. This was perfect.

"How did I end up with the most beautiful, amazing, strong woman?"

"The same way I ended up with the same handsome, incredible, strong man, you loved me right"

Dom and I weren't a sappy couple, we didn't get all lovey dovey in public too much, but there comes a time when you don't care because you're with the person you love and you want to do whatever to make that person happy. I wasn't scared to show him my feelings anymore, he's seen me act like a lovesick puppy to him, he's seen me go through phases, he's seen me cry more than once, he's seen me jealous, and he's seen me get down and judge myself, he stuck through it all"

"You know there is no where else I would want to be in this moment, I wouldn't want to be with anyone else but you Let" I just leaned back into him more letting his hand rub my leg.

"You are the only woman who makes me want to be a good man, you push me to be the best, that's because you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You have the most beautiful heart Letty, you have eyes that can look past all the bullshit and see the good in someone, you ain't afraid to get a little grease under your fingernails. Your 20% angel and 80% devil. You always push yourself to be the best and you already are, you always have been. I never want to live life without you, and I hope I never have to."

"You won't baby" I said with tears in my eyes but not looking at him rubbing his leg.

"Promise?"

"I promise"

"Then marry me?" My eyes went wide as I turned around to face him and I came face to face with a white gold 1 carat solitaire ring.

I leaned up and kissed his lips. "Yes" I whispered against his mouth.

"Ride or die." I said to him. He pulled me into his lap.

"Ride or die baby"

Flashback over

Now I lay here tangled up with my husband and all I can do is smile, no matter how bad the situation around us can get, we always have eachother.

I pulled myself from his grasp and looked for one of his shirts to throw on while I went downstairs to make breakfast.

I turned the radio on and 'Young and Beautiful' by Lana Del Rey came in, this song described Dom and I's life to a T. I started singing the song while flipping French toast. When the song was done so was the French toast I turned around to grab the bacon and was met with applause. I looked by the stairs to see Dom standing there in nothing but his boxer briefs.

"Yes, I will love you when you're no longer young, but you will always be beautiful." He said kissing me goodmorning.

"I would've wore a shirt, but mine seemed to be missing this morning, do you know where it could be wife?" He teased.

I looked around jokingly before I looked down at my own body.

"Well would you look at that, it seems as if I found it husband."

"Always looked better on you anyways"

I smiled and went to grab the bacon and put it in the pan. After it finished cooking I put a plate in front of him.

"Well, who know making you my wife would make you a little cooking housewife." He said with his Toretto grin.

"Who knew making you my husband would make you an ass" I joked throwing a blueberry at him.

We ate in comfortable silence together just enjoying eachother presence.

"I can't believe you're my wife"

"I can't believe you're my husband"

"You're the best decision I have ever made in my life"

"I love you, you know that?"

Dom and I didn't say that too often, we didn't need to, our bodies said it all the time, but it was nice to hear and say once and a while.

"Not as much as I love you"

We sat and ate breakfast for the first time as husband and wife as Torettos. The first of many.


End file.
